


i can hardly wait

by playedwright



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Jack "110 Percent" Zimmermann, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Twitter memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/pseuds/playedwright
Summary: Bitty sees the meme on Twitter, and he probably should know right then what this will lead to.He’s tagged by at least five of his followers, each asking him to pull the prank on Jack and post the response. Bitty considers it for all of three seconds before he decides to do it.





	i can hardly wait

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on [tumblr](https://tonytangredis.tumblr.com/post/186616119922/38-with-zimbits-please) as a prompt fill that got very out of hand but turned out rly cute in my opinion so!! here you go!!!

Bitty sees the meme on Twitter, and he probably should know right then what this will lead to.

He’s tagged by at least five of his followers, each asking him to pull the prank on Jack and post the response. Bitty considers it for all of three seconds before he decides to do it.

**To: jack❤️🏒**

**[7:32am]** honey i want a baby 🍼 

Jack hasn’t come home from morning skate yet, and probably won’t look at his phone for at least another thirty minutes. Bitty stretches out in the bed and fumbles around until he finally finds his charger, plugging his phone in and climbing out of bed for the first time that morning.

They have a routine, on the mornings that Jack has morning skates and Bitty gets to sleep in. Jack usually makes it home around 8:15, so Bitty starts breakfast right before that and plates it up as Jack walks through the door.

He takes his time in the shower. He still sings Beyoncé, even after all these years. Bitty still smiles when he thinks about his first morning at the Haus. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that was five years ago.

It’s close to 8 by the time he gets out of the shower and dresses, and he’s still rubbing a towel over his hair when he checks his phone.

He has fifteen text messages from Jack.

**From: jack❤️🏒**

**[7:33am]** Bits, are you serious?

**[7:33am]** Maybe we should wait until I get home to have this conversation

**From: jack❤️🏒**

**[7:37am]** Hang on. I’m gonna send you some links. Read them

**From: jack❤️🏒**

**[7:40am]** <https://www.familyformation.com/adoption-vs-surrogacy/>

**[7:40am] ** [ https://surrogate.com/intended-parents/the-surrogacy-process/surrogacy-vs-adoption-which-is-right-for-our-family/ ](https://surrogate.com/intended-parents/the-surrogacy-process/surrogacy-vs-adoption-which-is-right-for-our-family/)

**[7:40am]** [https://www.americanadoptions.com/blog/surrogacy-vs-adoption/](https://www.americanadoptions.com/blog/surrogacy-vs-adoption/)

**[7:41am]** [https://www.parenting.com/pregnancy/planning/how-decide-youre-ready-have-baby/](https://www.parenting.com/pregnancy/planning/how-decide-youre-ready-have-baby/)

**[7:41am]** [https://www.google.com/amp/s/m.huffpost.com/us/entry/7629954/amp](https://www.google.com/amp/s/m.huffpost.com/us/entry/7629954/amp)

**[7:41am]** [https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.sbnation.com/platform/amp/2018/11/8/18052074/professional-women-athletes-motherhood-careers](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.sbnation.com/platform/amp/2018/11/8/18052074/professional-women-athletes-motherhood-careers)

**From: jack❤️🏒**

**[7:45am]** I’ve talked to Papa about it too and he said he’d be more than happy to sit down with us and discuss what it’s like to have a child during a professional athletic career

**[7:45am]** George and I have also discussed the possibility of me taking paternity leave for six weeks

**[7:46am]** Obviously, if we could time it right, everything would happen during the off season and I’d have as much as three months, but I wouldn’t get our hopes up about that

**From: jack❤️🏒**

**[7:51am]** Ransom helped me make a spreadsheet, too. I’ll show you that when I’m home

**[7:51am]** Um, I forgot to tell you I’m on my way. I’ll be there in five minutes

**From: jack❤️🏒**

**[7:53am]** I love you.

Bitty sits down heavily on the bed. “Oh, my good lord,” he whispers.

Faintly, he can hear the front door open and close. Jack quietly toes off his shoes. His steps falter as he walks past the kitchen. “Bits?” he calls out tentatively.

“I’m here,” Bitty croaks. He sets his phone down.

Jack wanders into their bedroom. There’s more excitement in his expression than Bitty can remember seeing. “Did you read the articles I sent you?” Jack asks. He pulls his shirt off and throws it in the dirty clothes hamper. Bitty watches wordlessly as he walks over to the dresser to pull out a clean shirt. “I know it was a lot.”

Bitty nods. It is a lot. He doesn’t know what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t this—Bitty wonders if Jack will ever stop surprising him.

“Your towel,” Jack says in surprise. He points to Bitty’s feet. Bitty looks down, not sure when he even dropped the towel to begin with. Bitty can feel it when Jack’s gaze finally falls on his face. “Are you okay?”

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” Bitty asks softly. Jack falters in the middle of bending down to pick up Bitty’s towel. His cheeks start to pink up.

“For a while,” Jack admits. “Haven’t you?”

Bitty makes a shocked noise at the back of his throat. “Sweetpea, how long is a while?”

Jack scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. He looks sheepish as he confesses, “Since your graduation.”

“Since—!” Bitty gasps. “Jack, that was two years ago! You’ve been thinking about babies since 2017?”

“Baby, does that really surprise you?” Jack asks. He raises an eyebrow. “What do you think spurred that fight between Tater and Shitty over who gets to be our child’s godparent?”

“I thought that was still hypothetical!” Bitty splutters. He stands up and grabs the towel out of Jack’s hands. He knows he’s pacing when he marches into the bathroom to hang it up and stomps back out. “I didn’t think— _ Jack!  _ Were you ever going to tell  _ me,  _ honey, that you wanted kids soon?”

Jack shrugs. “I was waiting for you to get there yourself. Why are you worked up? Didn’t you text me less than an hour ago and tell me you wanted a baby?”

Bitty huffs and throws his hands up. “It was—that was supposed to be a joke,” he groans. “It’s a meme. People on Twitter are texting their significant others that they want and then posting the responses. I was practically still asleep when I sent it. I didn’t think you’d…”

Jack’s face falls. He sits down on the bed. “Is this your way of saying you don’t actually want a baby with me?” he asks. Jack is a professional athlete, a huge one at that, and Bitty doesn’t think he’s ever seen him look so small.

“That’s not at all what I’m saying, Jack,” Bitty says gently.

“Did you—” Jack’s brow furrows. “Did you think I didn’t want to have a baby with you?”

Of all the things Bitty had expected out of today, this conversation was nowhere near the list. He sits down next to Jack and takes one of his hands. “I didn’t know you were thinking about it,” Bitty says. “Good lord, honey, you’re at the peak of your career. I didn’t think a baby was anywhere on your radar.”

Jack looks up. There’s an earnest and determined look in his eye, one Bitty recognizes. “Bits, I've been looking forward to starting a family with you for forever. That was always on my radar. I’m sorry I didn’t make sure it was on yours, too.”

“Oh, sweetheart, it is on my radar,” Bitty promises him. “I wanna have kids with you more than I’ve ever wanted anything. But are you sure we’re ready?”

Jack’s lip quirks up, like he’s fighting off a smile. “Did you even read the articles I sent you?”

Bitty rolls his eyes. “For your information, Mister Zimmermann, I was too busy being surprised when you sent me fifteen text messages in a row showing me how much you wanted a baby.”

“Ah, well,” Jack says with a grin. He doesn’t even look partially ashamed. “We can blame the multiple texts on you. I never used to do that before I started dating you.”

“Chirp chirp,” Bitty sighs. “How will our poor children even survive you, Jack Zimmermann?”

Jack leans forward and kisses Bitty on the nose. “They’ll have you to help them get by.”

Bitty swats at his chest. “You charmer,” he laughs. He leans up to get a real kiss from Jack. Even after all these years, he still can’t stop the butterflies from flying in his stomach when Jack kisses him.

“Are we really gonna do this?” Jack asks. That same excited edge he wore in his expression when he walked in is now back in his tone. “Are we going to talk about adopting? Or surrogacy? Or even fostering, I have some articles for that too—”

“Lord, Jack, of course you do,” Bitty interrupts. He’s almost certain he’s grinning like a fool. “Jack ‘110%’ Zimmermann, as per usual.”

“Is that really a nickname I was given?”

Bitty puts a hand on Jack’s chest, right over his heartbeat. “Honey, you ran all the way across a college campus to kiss me for the first time. You came out ten seconds after winnin’ your first Stanley Cup. You told me you loved me practically right after we started dating. Are you trying to tell me you’re  _ surprised  _ by this nickname?”

Jack leans down again. “I guess not.”

Bitty kisses him, slow and sure. This is the man of his dreams, holding him and kissing him. This is the future father of his children. Warmth pools in Bitty’s stomach and bubbles outside of him. Bitty is hopelessly in love with him, and will be for the rest of his life. He’s got no doubts about that.

“Alright,” he concedes, when Jack pulls away. “Let’s talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading!! 
> 
> you can find me [here](https://tonytangredis.tumblr.com/), most definitely crying over some hockey player.
> 
> comment, kudos, and bookmark below!


End file.
